Most Beautiful Girl
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Tea/Malik. Yugi and co finally find out about their little romance, and Yami almost blows a gasket, forcing Tea and Malik to "escape" back to the Ishtar's, where the evening turns into one of giggles and romance. *NOT a lemon*


Most Beautiful Girl 

by WSJ 

Sequel to _Before Me and You_ but you don't have to read that to understand this one. 

Couples: Malik/Tea, Seto/Isis 

I have a minor rant I need to get off my chest here, ok? You can skip ahead to the actual story if you want to. *takes a deep breath* This morning I was surfing the web and I came across two pictures that surprised the heck out of me. It's Malik (or at least, it _looks_ like Malik), only he has white hair styled more like Bakura's then his own. What is that? Did Malik and Ryou merge or something? I thought at first it might be a younger Malik, but his hair is _way_ too white to just be Malik. (For now, until someone enlightens me, I call him Malkura. ^_^) Obviously it's from Battle City, and if anyone has any info on what (who) the heck that is I would much appreciate it if you e-mailed it to me at yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or just left a lovely review. Here's a link to the pictures: http://www.lelola.net/yu-gi-oh/gallery/official5.shtml One's near the top, and then the other one's better, it's a little farther down. It takes the page awhile to load, but it's worth it. There's some really good pics here. 

Alright, on to the story. ^_^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song. 

_'....'_ thoughts, flashbacks or written words 

/..../ Yugi to Yami 

//....// Yami to Yugi 

()()()()() 

**Ooh girl I'd walk a hundred miles **

To see your pretty face each time you smile. 

There is no distance for me, 

Long as I can believe. 

"Tea, hey Tea!" 

Tea turned around. "Er... Yeah Yugi?" 

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Ryou, Tristan and Mai tonight? It's the anneversery of when we defeated Pegasus." 

Tea smiled. "I remember. But sorry, I can't. I have somewhere to be tonight. Gomen nasai. [I'm very sorry.]" 

Yugi shrugged. "Ok Tea. See you tomorrow then?" 

Tea nodded. "Bye Yugi!" With that she slung her bookbag over her shoulder and skipped happily away from Domino High... In the completely opposite direction from her house. 

Yugi frowned. /Tea's been getting more distant from us... I hope nothing's wrong./ 

//Do you want to follow her to see where she is going aibou?// 

Yugi adjusted the straps on his backpack and then turned to walk to the Game Shop. /Nah, that's ok. We need to get ready for dinner. Did you know Kaiba got us reservations at one of the most expensive resturants in town?/ 

Yami's mental tone was surprised. //No. I'm surprised he went to all the trouble.// 

Yugi chuckled. /Yami, be nice.../ 

**I'll see you tonight. **

Simply no distance for me, 

Girl you gotta believe, 

I need you tonight. 

Malik hummed to himself as he ran a brush through his long hair, a small but genuine smile on his face. The doorbell rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Isis!" he yelled, his voice sqeaking on the second syllable. 

From downstairs his sister laughed. "Malik relax! It's just Seto. Tea's probably still getting ready." 

"Hey Malik!" Seto Kaiba's voice drifted up to him. 

"Yo." he yelled in return before ducking back into his room. _'Let's see... Rod, no Rod. Rod, no Rod...'_

"Hey Isis, should I leave the Rod at home?" 

"Yes!" Isis and Seto chorused at once. 

Malik rolled his eyes, but grinned and left the Millinium Rod laying on the bed. He trotted downstairs and found Isis and Seto in the kitchen. Isis had on a long white gown and her veil, and Seto had on black dress pants, a button-up white shirt and a black vest over top. 

"Didn't you have a dinner or something with Yugi and the others?" Malik asked as he took a seat next to his sister. 

Seto nodded. "I _did_. I dropped Mokuba off at the Motos, so he can still go, but I'd rather be with Isis tonight, of all nights." 

The Ishtar siblings smiled saddly, and then Malik voiced his next question. "So what's with the clothes? And why'd you tell me to wear something nice too? All I'm going to do tonight is sit around and watch cheesey movies at Tea's." He felt self-concious in his stiff white pants, lavender silk shirt and black dress shoes. (WSJ: *drools*) 

Seto grinned. "No you're not. You and Tea are coming out to dinner with me and Isis. No reason for you guys to sit around the house and sulk." 

The doorbell rang then and Malik jumped up to answer it, his heart giving a particularly loud _ker-thump_ as his hand landed on the doorknob. He opened it to reveil Tea, her hair slicked back into a bun, held in place with two gold chopsticks. She was dressed in a long white skirt and a pale yellow blouse with sandels to match. 

Malik's jaw dropped. "Y-you look great Tea!" 

Tea grinned and stood on tip-toe to kiss him lightly. "I know. I had my hair done though. No way I'd be able to do this myself. 

Malik grinned. "Well I still think you're beautiful." 

Tea mock-punched him on the arm. "You'd better!" 

**I'll never forget the first time I set **

My eyes on you I thought I would die 

You were my lovely day 

Took my breath away 

Now I'm walking with my head in the sky 

Twenty minutes later the four were seated in a shadowy corner near the door of a resturant, laughing and joking like old friends. 

"Look who's coming in the door." Isis said, a smile on her face. The other three turned around and sure enough, in came Yugi and co, dressed in their finest. Mokuba looked a little disappointed that Seto "hadn't been able to come". 

"It's _really_ a good thing I left Yami at home..." Malik said quietly, grinning. "He'd never be able to stand it!" 

The others nodded, laughing slightly. Isis giggled as their dessert came. "Oh look! Whipped creame!" 

Malik's and Tea's heads snapped around in unison. "Don't you dare!" they said, causing Seto and Isis to laugh. (See _Before Me and You_ if you don't get the joke.) 

Malik scowled good-naturedly. "Bah, humbug..." he said, setting everyone else off laughing again. 

**You are the most beautiful girl **

I've ever seen in this world. 

You came in my life just in time. 

You are the most beautiful girl! 

I just gotta tell the world, 

"She's all mine." 

Soon the laughter attracted the attention of the nearby tables, including the one where Yugi and his friends sat. 

"Is that Kaiba?" Mai asked, peering at the other table. 

Mokuba's eyes lit up excitedly. "It is! I'd know his laugh anywhere!" The others looked at him, a little surprised since Seto Kaiba almost _never_ laughed, or at least not around them. 

"Hey, yeah, and Tea too." Tristan said. 

"Who're they with?" Joey asked, trying to see into the shadows where the foursome sat. 

It was an unneccissary question, since at that moment they rose to leave, bathing Seto and Tea's companions in light. There was collective gasping and jawdropping, especially when Malik slid his arm comfortably around Tea's waist, and Seto draped his arm around Isis's shoulders. 

"'Nii-sama!" 

At Mokuba's shout the four turned around, their mouths forming little O's as they saw the group staring at them. Malik especially wanted to hide. With all the fury Yami Yugi was packing into his stare he'd have been burned to a crisp by now. 

Malik and Tea looked at each other, and to everyone's surprise burst out laughing. Malik then literally picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and ran for the door. 

Yami started to get up to follow them, but Seto gently pushed him back into his seat. "Sit Yami. I think we have a little explaining to do..." 

**I just can't find the words to say **

This kind of feeling don't come every day 

It feels like Heaven to me 

Love has given me wings. 

Malik and Tea were still laughing when they arrived back at the Ishtar household at a dead run. They burst into the livingroom and collapsed side-by-side on the couch, giggling and trying to get their breath back. 

Finally they just sat, staring at the wall, content in the other's presence. Tea shifted so that her head was resting on Malik's shoulder, and he put an arm around her waist. 

After about twenty minutes of silence and daydreams Malik asked "Tea?" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you love me?" 

Tea pulled away from him, and just sat and stared. Malik was getting nervous and was beginning to sweat when Tea burst out laughing. 

_'Oh great,'_ Malik thought miserably to himself. _'She hates me! Now all I need is for my yami to come downstairs...'_

Tea must have seen the hurt look on his face, and managed to control her laughter enough to snuggle down next to him, her head on his chest. "Of course I do! Silly Malik-kun, thinking he had to ask..." 

Malik's face broke into a releived grin and he put his arms around her. "Good," he mumbled into her hair (it smelled like apples) "Because I love you too." 

**Girl you light up my life, **

You feel like Heaven to me! 

Every day is like a dream, 

Having you by my side. 

After about an hour of sitting snuggled together on the couch, Malik felt Tea's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Smiling to himself he eased her off him and laid her full-length on the couch. She mumbled something about teddy bears, but didn't wake up. 

Malik tip-toed up to his room, laughing to himself the whole way. He retreived what he needed, changed clothes and then prepared to give Tea the surprise of her life. 

**I'll never forget the first time I set **

My eyes on you I thought I would cry. 

It was my lucky day 

When you came my way. 

I'm still walking with my head in the sky... 

Tea awoke to the sound of someone humming softly next to her ear. She opened her eyes to see Malik crouched down in front of her, grinning. "Care to have a midnight snack?" 

Tea sat up and looked around, amazed. The room had been transformed into a fairyworld. There were lighted candles on every possible surface that could hold lighted candles, and no other lights were on. A card table had been set up in the middle of the floor, covered in a fine lace table cloth and fine china dishes set the table for two. The smell of delicious food wafted in from the kitchen, promising a delightful dinner. 

But most surprising of all was Malik. He was in a tuxedo, and although he looked uncomfortable he was making an effort. Tea turned back to him, tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve you." 

Malik shook his head, a smile lighting his face. "Not so fair lady, it is I who do not deserve you." And from behind his back he pulled a single red rose. 

Tea gasped, and allowed Malik to lead her to the table. He sat her down and then dashed into the kitchen, shirt tails flying, to get the meal. "I know we just ate a few hours ago," Malik said, coming back in with a double-decker fudge cake. "But I thought you might like a small pick-me-upper." 

"_Small_?" Tea asked, her jaw at ground level. "Since when is that considered small?" 

Malik grinned and sat down opposite her. "Since you see my yami eat. Believe me, to _him_, this would be small." 

**You are the most beautiful girl **

I've ever seen in this world. 

You came in my life just in time. 

You are the most beautiful girl, 

I just gotta tell the world, 

"She's all mine!" 

**Oh girl**

Half-way through her second peice of cake, Tea happened to glance at the clock and gaped, jumping out of her seat. "One AM!?! I've got to get home!" 

Malik soothed her back into her seat. "It's ok, Isis called while you were asleep and said she's spending the night at Kaiba's. *snicker snicker* She called your mom and covered for you." 

Tea sighed and sagged back in her seat. "What a releif! I would have been grounded forever!" 

Malik laughed. "And I wouldn't have been able to spend forever without seeing you Tee." He purposfully pronounced her name like the drink. It was his pet name for her. Slowly he slid out of his seat and onto the floor, his eyes never leaving Tea's face. 

**The sun and the moon, **

The stars in the sky, 

They don't shine as bright as the light in your eyes. 

And it brightens my day when I realize 

In just a few hours baby, 

I'll be holding you tight. 

She gasped. "B-but we're only eighteen!" 

Malik shrugged, pulling the ring out of his pocket anyway. "So we'll wait awhile. But will you when the time comes, maybe when we're a little older?" 

Tea's eyes began to well up with tears. "Of course I will!" Malik slid the ring onto her finger and she watched as the candlelight played across the diamond in a rainbow of colors. 

"Malik?" she asked after a moment. 

"Yes?" 

"Why was it you and Isis were so desperate not to be alone tonight?" 

Malik was quiet for a moment. "Because beloved, two years ago on this very night my father was murdered." 

**You are the most beautiful girl **

I've ever seen in this world 

You came in my life just in time 

You are the most beautiful girl 

I just gotta tell the world 

"She's mine" yeah yeah 

All mine yeah yeah 

You are my girl 

()()()()() 

^_^ Sappy enough for you? I thought so! Reviews onegai and arigato! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
